The Teleporting Tivo Set
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: The COTRK stumble upon a Tivo set that sends them into the T.V. Will they survive? Will they get out? Will Manfred escape the giant Jelly Beans? You'll have to read to find out! Rated T because of SOME bad language.
1. The Bloor Family has problems

Okay………so I hated my Valentines Day one, and I didn't want to put it up…and then I remembered this one! Now, I forget who, but someone has a story sort of like this, but called Charlie Bone and the Library of Fantasy. Or something along those lines. Now, this is somewhat like that. I'm sorry about that, but I had started this story a while a go and I wanted to finish it and put it up. And as for all the Tivo references… I don't have Tivo and I don't really know whether it's a box on top of your T.V or just like antennas. It used to be a little Tivo box, my friends had that, I don't know if they've changed it.. Anyway…so I give you…

**The Teleporting Tivo set!**

* * *

Disclaimer Me no own Charlie Bone or Tivo. I am trying to buy them out, however it is difficult because they won't sell for $11.47

* * *

Manfred walked into his great-grandfathers (is Ezekiel his grandfather or great-grandfather? I think great… please correct me if I'm wrong!) laboratory. 

"Sorry I'm late, but Zelda just gave me a Tivo (Tee-vo) set for Christmas."

"What the hell is a Teeevoo set?" Ezekiel spun around.

"Tivo. It's a T.V thing-y"

"Why the hell did she give you a Christmas present in May?"

"I don't know, just forget it!" Manfred screamed.

All right, don't get your thong in a knot, I was just wondering! Now stand over there and make sure you don't screw things up again." Ezekiel turned to Dr. Bloor.

"Plug it in" he laughed.

Dr. Bloor crossed the room and frowned.

"Where's the wire?"

"I- gluggy plunge" Ezekiel crumbled to the floor.

"I told him not to have that last Budweiser (I couldn't think of any other beers, and just saying 'beer' sounded weird)." Charlie's great-aunt Venetia stepped out from the shadows.

"WEEDON!"

The gardener came running. "Yes ma'am?" He groaned.

"Take him to bed" She pointed to the man on the ground.

"Not again!" Weedon rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag the man off to bed.

"Now that that's taken care of… I need another wire!" Dr. Bloor started to cry.

"Her, Dad, what's the experiment about" Manfred asked, avoiding another temper tantrum by his father.

"Well, if we can connect it to the wire-pulpulator- thingy over there, then we can create an item that can teleport us anywhere! HAHA!" Dr. Bloor laughed. "But, we don't have one of the wires."

"Here! You can use part of my Tivo set!" Manfred handed the wire to his father. But, being Manfred and having major problems, he forgot to unplug it from the Tivo box (you know, the thing that connects to your T.V) and all of the power went to the Tivo.

"Damn! I thought it would work this time" Dr. Bloor proceeded( I LOVE that word!) crying again.

* * *

Okay...so that's about it. Yes, the Bloor family has major probablems. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to finish it up and get in online. PLEASE R&R! Or I won't add another chapter... mwhahahaha! 

Anyway, just please review.


	2. Into the Tivo!

Uggg... I deleted this chapter accidentily. When I get internet on my other comp, I'll upload it again. SORRY!!!!! That might be a while...uggg...


	3. Flying Eggsalad and a special Guest star

So….. This is a- er- interesting chapter. I think Billy should of came along now….but kinda too late to change it.

Do you like 'Flying egg-salad sandwiches', or 'Special Guest Star- Ginny Weasley!'????????????? For the title I mean.

Whatever. So… Livs and Fido might be a tad OOC, and I'm not writing about Charlie and posse until they get into the TV too.

And you all know I don't own anything…..not even my computer.

-cries-

But I do own the plot!

* * *

Olivia leaned against the back of the closet. It was really, really hot, and since they couldn't get out, all it did was get hotter. Fidelio tried to open the door again. 

"Just stop! If it didn't open half and hour ago, it's not going to open now!" She groaned.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?"

"We're in a closet! There's nothing we _can _do!"

Just then, who should come skipping along on his was to the dormitories than-

ASA PIKE!

He opened the door to the closet and-

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" He asked them.

"Uhh…." Olivia and Fidelio looked at each other. They weren't in a good position.

Olivia had taken off her stupid button down shirt (thank god she had on a tank top underneath) and so had Fidelio. As you can imagine, it gets cooler when you have on less clothing. So they were both sweating and had on less clothing than usually, and it didn't look too good to Asa. They could tell Asa wasn't thinking along the lines of-

"_Oh! Well they were hiding from Manfred, who didn't get all James Bond-y and instead got all Miss. Clavel-y and shut them in here. So I should go skipping_ _on back to the dormitories. Hehe!"_

He was thinking more along the lines of-

"Vertigo + Gunn + closet + aloneNot good.

"Oh. Well, you see we were hiding from Manfred, who didn't get all James Bond-y and instead got all Miss Clavel-y and locked us in here. So you should just go skipping back to the dormitories." Fidelio finished lamely.

"Great story" Olivia mumbled.

"Yeah. I don't believe that load of crap" He reached out and grabbed Olivia, who had been trying to slip away.

"Now listen to-" But they never got too hear who they should listen too, because Asa was cut of by Fidelio.

"Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's and egg-salad sandwich!" He yelled.

Asa rubbed his eyes and looked again, but Fidelio was right.

"Hey, you're right!" He yelled, stating the obvious.

Olivia and Fidelio knew it was an illusion, but Asa didn't. Even if he had known Olivia could make illusions, I doubt he would have put two and two together.

The sandwich started moving down the hallway.

"Hey Asa, I think it wants you to follow it!" Olivia said, as if chasing an egg-salad sandwich down the hall was the most normal thing ever.

"You're right! Now, you two don't move! I'll be right back!" And he ran off after the sandwich.

(Livs: Glad Asa' gone. He's such a little freak. 

Mer: What the hell? You wanted him!

Livs: Just because you're obsessed with Billy doesn't mean we all are!

Mer: Well excuse me! Let's just get on with the story, so our loverly readers don't get bored out of their pants. Or skirts. Or shorts. Or…………..eh- whatever.)

"Come on!" Olivia grabbed Fidelio's hand and pulled him into the Kings room. 

"That was close" She started laughing.

"Yeah. Nice sandwich" Fidelio grinned.

"Ah- no prob. Hey, what's that?" Olivia pointed to a TV in the back of the room.

"I don't know." They started walking towards it. Suddenly, the TV started glowing Green (You know what happens next!)!

They both reached for it and-

* * *

Emma landed on the ground with a thud. She sat up and rubbed her head. 

"Where are we?" She asked.

Emma looked around. They seemed to be in a chamber of some kind. Maybe a very old building. Or maybe a grocery store. Either way, they weren't in Kansas- excuse me- the Kings room anymore.

Charlie stood up.

"Hey look! There's a body down there!" He started running towards the girl, splashing through big puddles of water. When suddenly-

CRASH!

Rocks fell from the ceiling and everyone fell to the ground again. Since Charlie had been running, he sort of skidded to a stop where the girl was.

"Hey, she looks likes she's sleeping." He shrugged.

"Naw. She's probably dead" Tancredo (What? LIVS!) offered.

"Yeah! It's going to be the next CSI!" Lysander clapped.

"OMIGOD! Did you see last week's episode! It was so good!" Billy yelled.

"I know! And the week before that, about the kidnapped boys. ZOMIGOD so freaky!" Gabriel shouted.

"Stupid boys. Everyone knows Shark is better. And Law and Order." Emma stared at them.

"No way! CSI! CSI!" Billy chanted.

"You guys! Stop arguing! This girl (who you already know, is Ginny Weasley) could be dead and all you do is argue!" Charlie groaned.

Suddenly, a boy with messy black hair and not-so-nice relatives(remind you of anyone?) burst into the room.

"GINNY!" He yelled. "GINNY!"

"I guess her name is Ginny" Charlie whispered.

"Ginny!" He ran over to Emma, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay Ginny! Did you dye your hair? You looked better as a redhead."

Emma stared at him.

"It's Emma. Em-ma. Got it?"

"Whatever." _(talking into walkie talkie) _"Ron! I've got Ginny!"

"EMMA!"

"Whatever. Over and out. Come on Ginny!" The boy helped Emma up.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Potter, Harry Potter" He said, doing the awesome James Bond moves.

"Hey Ginny, you want to go grab some butter beers at Hogsmeed (sp?)?"

"It's Emma. And sure!"

So they went skipping off.

"What the hell? She left me for a movie character?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, dude. You are a book character. Movie, book, basically the same thing." Tancredo told him in between mouthfuls of CSI flavored popcorn.

"Whatever."

Just the Ginny sat up and said-

"Where the hell is my betrothed?!"

"You mean that kid with the messy black hair and not-so-nice relatives?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh he left with Emma"

"Oh. Cool. OOOOOh, what's this remote do?" Ginny pointed to a remote lying on the floor by her feet.

"I think it's the remote that will take us home!" Billy smiled.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because it brought us here."

"Oh. Cool. Well, lets find out!"

Ginny pressed the middle button and-

* * *

Heh. That was interesting wasn't it? 

Whatever. Please R&R... or else I won't add another chapter!

And free cupcakes to all the reviewers!

And I've decided to run both the titles together!


	4. Fido and Livvy NOT Rumpelstiltskin!

Alrighty………………

Here you go:

* * *

Fidelio landed on the cold stone floor and groaned. 

"God, where am I?" He asked. Suddenly it dawned on him, Olivia wasn't with him!

"Livs? You there?" He called out.

"Fido! I'm in this really cool room with this awesome spindle and-" Olivia suddenly stopped talking.

"Olivia? You're where?" Fidelio walked into the hallway. He saw a glowing green light, but no Olivia. He walked into one of the rooms and-

* * *

(MWAHAHAHA! Free virtual chocolate iced doughty goodness to the first person to guess what movie they're in. Right now. No cheating. In fact, I won't post the next chapter until someone gets it right! -claps- I'm a genius! 

And don't anyone say Rumpelstiltskin. If you do, I will hunt you down and come to your door, and sell you a poison apple.

No wait, that happens later…..


	5. REAL Chapter 4 Fido and Livvy and YOU!

I haven't updated in forever!!!!!!!!!! I wrote it all….then accidentally deleted it. Then I emptied the recycle bin. SORRY!

But here's chapter 4!

And there's a special guest star...YOU!

* * *

Fidelio landed on the cold stone floor and groaned. 

"God, where am I?" He asked. Suddenly it dawned on him, Olivia wasn't with him!

"Livs? You there?" He called out.

"Fido! I'm in this really cool room with this awesome spindle and-" Olivia suddenly stopped talking.

"Olivia? You're where?" Fidelio walked into the hallway. He saw a glowing green light, but no Olivia. He walked into one of the rooms and saw her collapse on the floor.

"Livvy! Oh, Livvy please wake up….." He knelt down next to her and lightly tapped her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLAP ME!" Olivia sat up.

"CUT!" You walk out onto the set.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping! You pricked yourself! Remember?" You yell at Olivia.

"Sorry!" She groans. "But he was going to slap me!"

Fido stands up. "No I wasn't! I tapped you! And it was in the script!"

He pulls out a bunch of papers labeled "HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS SCRIPT!"

"You idiot!" You groan. "These are for Harry Potter! NOT CHARLIE BONE!"

"Since when has your name been Harry? And Olivia just decided to change her name to Ginny, eh?" You slap him with the papers and walk back off set.

"Just start from where you left off!" You yell. The camera's rolling, everyone's in position, Fidelio's got the right script, and…… ACTION!

"Livvy….Please wake up." Fidelio groaned.

"She can't wake."

"What!" He jumped up. "Who's there?"

"I am" Voldemort stepped out of the shadows.

"ZOMIGOD! WHO ARE YOU?" Fido screamed.

"You have four guesses. If you don't get it right I hang you from the top of the building by your thumbs." Voldemort chuckled.

"Ummm…. Darth Vador?"

"No."

"Ummmm….the care bear that went wrong?"

"NO!"

"Chuck Norris?" Fidelio tried.

"Um, No."

"This is my last resort, but- Voldemort?" Fidelio guessed.

"No! Wait- yes. Okay, you don't die today." Voldemort groaned.

"You wouldn't have killed him anyway." Billy stepped out from behind Voldemort.

"Billy! How'd you get here?" Fido asked.

"We pressed the button on the remote, Voldemort grabbed onto my and Charlie, and we ended up at a Christina Agulara (sp?) concert. Then Manfred chased up and we found the remote again and ended up here. What's up with Livs?" Billy said.

"Oh. She pricked herself on the spindle. Sleeping Beauty." Fido explained.

"Oh." Billy nodded.

"So who's seen Sleeping Beauty lately?" Fidelio asked.

Voldie raised his hand.

"Uh, okay. Mr. Riddle. What happens?"

"Well…._When a new princess is born to King Stefan & his wife, the entire kingdom rejoices. At a ceremony, three good fairies - Flora, Fauna & Merryweather - bestow gifts of magic on the child. But an evil sorceress named Maleficent shows up, and because of a rude remark by Merryweather, she places a curse on the princess - that she will die on her 16th birthday after touching a poisoned spinning wheel. Merryweather tries to undo the damage by casting a spell that will allow the princess - named Aurora - to awake from an ageless sleep with a kiss from her true love. The fairies take Aurora to their cottage in the woods to keep her away from the eyes of Maleficent, and raise her as their own child, named Briar Rose. On her 16th birthday Aurora meets Prince Phillip, the son of a king whose own kingdom will soon merge with King Stefan's - and falls in love. Maleficent manages to kidnap the Prince and her horrible prophecy is fulfilled when she tricks Aurora into touching a spinning wheel created by Maleficent herself! Realizing that the Prince is in trouble, the 3 good fairies head to Maleficent's castle at the Forbidden Mountain, and spring the Prince loose. But the Prince soon finds himself up against Maleficent's army of brutes, and the power of Maleficent's evil spells - which include a thorn forest as thick as weeds around King Stefan's castle, and a fight against Maleficent when she turns herself into a dragon! Is the Prince strong enough to withstand the powers of the evil sorceress? Written by Derek O'Cain"_(Okay….this is not mine! That belongs to Derek O'Cain and I found it on IMDB. I tried to message him and ask if I could use it, but I wasn't sure how to find his account. Derek O'Cain, if you happen to see this and don't want me using it just tell me! Thanks!)

Fido and Billy blinked.

"Man this is heavy…" Fido said.

"Hey! That's my line!" Someone yelled. And who should step out of the shadows but…….

MARTY MCFLY!!!(Back to the Future)

Everyone's eyes got wide.

"How'd you get here?" Voldie asked.

"Some idiot named Tancredo." Marty sighed.

"Oh, great." Fido groaned. "Now, we need a prince. Who-" And before he could even say "Who wants to be the prince?" everyone was pointing at him.

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause everyone knows you've got a thing for Olivia." Marty said.

"Well- hey! How do you know that? You're not even in movie!" He said.

"I didn't but you just admitted it." Marty grinned.

"Damn!" Fido yelled.

"Cursing won't get you the answer young man!" Voldemort scolded.

"Okay. So, I kiss her then we all go home?"

"No!" Billy shook his head. "We have to go by the book."

"Fine. Now, who's this Malfine I have to get kidnapped by or whatever?"

"Maleficent" Someone said.

"Thanks." Fidelio turned around and saw Maleficent standing in the window.

"Oh crap." He groaned.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Now- to the broom!" And she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the back of her super hot Nimbus 2000.

* * *

Uh. 

Yeah.

Please review.


	6. Charlie, Billy, and Moldyshorts

Sorry about Chapter 2. It's a long story. Anyway, I present to you…..CHAPTER 5!!!!!

Charlie and Billy landed on the ground with a thud.

"Where are we?" Billy asked.

Charlie shrugged. Then someone landed next to them.

It was Chuck Norris! No, wait...It was Voldemort!

"HOLY COW!" Billy yelled. "THAT'S CHUCK NORRIS! I MEAN VOLDEMORT!" And with that he and Charlie scrambled to their feet and fled.

The man rolled over onto his side and sat up. "Wait, I am Chuck Norris!"

Suddenly, Voldemort fell out of the sky and landed on Chuck Norris, knocking him out.

"Glad that broke my fall." He stood up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Billy and Charlie were running as far away as they could.

"Quick! Behind ze bush!" Charlie pulled Billy behind a strangely shaped bush.

"That was a close one." Billy sighed.

"Yuppers." Charlie nodded.

"Where are we?" Billy asked again.

"At a concert." Charlie peered over the top of the bush. "Christina Aguilera, to be exact."

"Whoa. MTV." Billy grinned.

"Yuppers."

Voldemort slowly stood up and started walking toward to stage. "Excuse me." He said to someone passing by. "But where am I?"

The man frowned. "The Christina Aguilera concert! Duh!"

"Who?"

The man just shot him a weird look and walked away.

Voldemort sighed.

Billy slowly stepped out from the behind the bush.

Charlie groaned.

"Um, Mr. Riddle? Yeah, um, you haven't happened to of seen a remote anywhere, have you?" He asked.

Voldemort shook his head.

Charlie stepped out. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" He asked them.

Voldemort shrugged. "Theres nothing we _can _do, we're doomed!"

"What? You're a wizard!" Charlie yelled.

Voldemort frowned. "Oh, right." He pulled out his wand and yelled "Accio remote!"

783 differant remotes came zooming towards him. They all fell on top of Voldemort, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Well, that didn't work too well." Billy said.

"Yuppers." Charlie sighed.

"Why do you keep saying that???!!!" Billy yelled.

Charlie shrugged. "I really don't know..."

From underneath all the remotes they could here a groan. "A little help please?" Voldemort yelled.

"Oh. Right." Charlie and Billy began to pull off the remotes, each time checking to see if it was the teleporting one.

"Nope. No. Na-ha." They threw remote after remote into a pile behind them as they attempted to dig Voldemort out.

"Wait! This is it!" Voldemort stuck his hand in the air and handed them the remote.

"Thanks, Voldie!" Charlie grabbed the remote and reached to press the button.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Voldemort screeched.

"Dang. Hold on." Billy grabbed the edge of Voldemorts robe and pulled him out from underneath all the remotes.

"Thanks." He smiled and grabbed onto the remote.

Charlie pressed the button, and they all glowed green.

ZZZAP!

* * *

Hmmmm...short, but not too bad. Please review. 

Please.

Please.

Please.

Yuppers.


	7. Tancredo and the Flying Car

EEEEEkkkkk...I updated.

It's true. I have.

This chapters all about Tancredo...so you all can marvel in his glory.

Even though he is NO WHERE near as cool as Noah.

* * *

Tancred Torsson landed on something. He slowly sat up and groaned. His head was still spining, but he could just make out his surroundings. He was in a flying car.Tancred turned to the person next to him. 

"'Ello." He mumbled.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" The boy asked him.

"Eh- my names Tancredo. Torsson. You see, theres this remote, and it takes into movies and TV shows." Tancred took a big breath. "And, I guess, when we all pushed it, we got seperated. By we I mean Gabe, Sander, Charlie, Billy and me."

The boy blinked. "I'm Marty. McFly." He held out his hand.

Tancred shook it and nodded. "Cool. So, um, why is your car flying?"

"It's a time machine." Marty smiled.

"Uh-huh." Tancred frowned for a moment. "Can we go back to the ground? I'm getting motion-sick. Or air-sick. Either way- it ain't good."

Marty made a face and pulled the car to the curb.

Tancred just made it. He took several large gulps of air, then turned around to face Marty.

"Right. Well then, have you seen a remote anywhere?" Tancred asked.

"No." Marty shook his head.

Tancred groaned. "Do you know where I might find one?"

"Uhh...a hardware store?"

Tancred groaned again. "I mean...its a very _special _remote, and if someone else finds it, I'm gonna be in a whole lotta trouble."

Marty nodded. "What color is it?"

Tancred frowned. "Yellow...yeah, bright yellow. And it's a Tivo remote, so it's gonna say Tivo."

"Never would of guessed." Marty sighed.

"Your sarcasam annoys me. Can't we be positive? I gotta find this remote!" Tancred sighed. He looked up at the sky, as if it would hold the answer to his problems.

Suddenly, a bright yellow remote fell down and hit Marty on the head, knocking him out.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day!" Tancred stooped down and picked up the remote. He pressed the button, started to glow green, and-

ZZAAAPP!

* * *

Eh, not terrible. Short, though. Sorry, but not too much was going on...

And I'm working on the chapter with Lysander and Gabe...and the one with Emma too.

Oh, and Martys from Back to the Future...in case you didn't know.

I don't own him. Or Tancredo.


	8. Whatever Happened to Emma

Alright. It's Spring Break, I've got time, and probably a mob of angry reviewers waiting to kill me. So I'll hurry up and squish in this chapter- Sorry it's been forever since I updated!

Dang. I just realized it's been 5 MONTHS!

Oh.Em.Gee! I'm like, totally sorry, man! I'm actually, like, a good person, like...you know! Whatevs. Enjoy. Try not to kill me.

* * *

Emma hurried along the chamber passageways, following Harry. All at once he stopped, running a dollop of moose through his hair, and turned to face the stack of rocks pilled up.

"RONNYKINS!" He hollered. "I'VE GOT GINNY!"

"Emma!" She muttered, kicking Harry in the shins.

"Whatevs." Harry rolled his eyes and flashed a thumbs up at Ron.

"Er-Harry? That's not Ginny."

"What? Of course it is! She just died her hair. I think she looked way better as a redhead, but you know, everyones going blond these days!"

As Ron and Ginny--Erm, EMMA!-- stared at him, Harry began to frown.

"Wait, Ronnykins. I think you're right. Oh well. Toodles, Not-Ginny!"

And the two of them grabbed onto a flying vacuum and zoomed out of site.

"Wait! What about me?" Emma cried, kicking at the wall.

"Stupid Harry. Stupid Ron. Stupid Chamber. Stupid Tivo-set. Stupid-" But we'll never know what was so stupid, because at the exact moment a flying yellow object zoomed out of no where and hit Emma on the head.

"Owww." Our dreadfully misunderstood heroine shook her head, reaching out to grab the item that had nearly knocked her out. It was small and yellow, and strangely reminded Emma of a banana, or Gwen Stafani.

"Wow. The remote!" She yelled, once again stating the obvious. Pressing the littlest button, Emma began to glow green, and then--

POOF!

A small cloud of blue smoke _POOFED!_ her backwards, and Emma hit the walls of the chamber, once again.

"Owwww." She groaned, leaning down, and pressing the right button. The whole chamber glowed green, and--

_ZZAAPP!_

* * *

Again, sorry it's been forever! but in three days, this story will have it's one-year(And One-Month) anniversary! OHMYFRICKINGOD!

Sorry. Got a little carried away. Will update soon. Possibly.


End file.
